angpaou merah
by hoshino kaze
Summary: sepucuk angpou merah... dan pertanyaan. BL/ midotaka tolong saya alay.
1. Chapter 1

Namanya midorima shintarou. Benar,nama yang terlalu panjang dan cukup merepotkan untuk di ucapkan atau di teriakan di saat-saat genting,misalnya saat mengoper basket atau saat rebutan roti melon di kantin (yang cukup membutuhkan ketelatenan dan usaha keras tentu saja)

Jadi, sejak hari dimana takao mengenal nama itu, ia membuat kesepakatan sepihak untuk mendiskonnya menjadi shin-chan. Hanya shinchan. Yang jelas membuat midorima yang secara diam-diam mengidolakan anak kecil mesum beralis tebal pemilik nama yang di sandangnya itu menjadi cukup murka-tentu saja,ia hanya mengidolakan, bukan benar-benar ingin menjadi semesum bocah tk itu,dan lagipula itu nama kecilnya, tolong jangan sok akrab!—tapi abaikan itu karna sekuat apapun midorima menolak, memohon,meminta—takao keukeh kokoh bak karang di henpas badai—yang dengan kata lainnya : BODO AMAT.

Dan entah karna takao yang maksa, atau midorima yang lelah, atau keduanya yang diluardugaan cocok luar biasa. akhirnya,dengan perjuangan yang tidak berarti sama sekali, takao resmi menyandang pangkat kehormatan dengan menjadi pengendara gerobak sang kanjeng pangeran hijau dengan bayaran pasti : everywhere,anywhere,anytime : "shinchaaaaaaaaannnn!"

Dan sang ikemen hijau dengan kacamata merah akan tergopoh menyongsong sang patner *coretabangojekcoret*nya yang merengek-rengek entah ingin ini atau itu—yang tentu pula akan di beri hadiah nada sarkasme, kacamata yang di naikan ,dan terpenuhinya keinginan takao dengan sedikit "aku bukan mau membantumu atau apa, tapi aku kesal dengan teriakanmu,nanodayo": iya, kedok tsundere atau apa juga terserah: toh imut banget kok dimata takao, jadi semua Sah alhamdulilah.

Namun... yang namanya kemarau panjang bisa terhapus hujan sehari. Persahabatan merangkap pem-babu-an terselubung ini pun harus kandas dengan datangnya sepucuk angpao merah di bagian loker takao . iya, takao kazunari yang pendek, berisik , dan menyebalkan itu, sama sekali bukan di loker midorima shintarou yang katanya sejak kemunculannya sebagai perwakilan siswa saat upacara masuk itu langsung debut sebagai idola sekolah dan menerima angpaou pink dengan motive hati nyaris tiap hari.

Jadi, akhirnya datanglah yang jomblo nista sebut : musim semi dalam 16 tahun kehidupan takao kazunari.

...

Angpaou merah

Wanr: BL, boy love, sho-ai, school version, tsundere dimana-mana, OOC, labil, bahasa iyain aja,typo kerlap kerlip,dan... gitulah.

Rate : T yang ada manis-manisnya.

Desclaimer : yang saya miliki hanya plot. (iya tau!)

Enjoy it,guys!

...

Kehadiran angpou merah nyatanya memunculkan reaksi yang sunggu di luar dugaan mama midorilaourent. Kalau yang midorima pikir takao bakal jumpalitan dengan meniru monyet bersepatu boot yang hoby nyanyi, nyatanya takao justru stay so cool dengan memasukan sang angpou kedalam kantong,dan lalu menyapa midorima seperti biasa. Seolah angpou merah itu hanyalah pr bahasa inggris yang bisa di kerjakan besok karna gurunya cuti melahirkan.

Lagipula begitu di tanya oleh orang di loker samping kanan takao yang memergoki aksi takalo dengan keterkejutan berlebih soal angpao itu dari siapa, takao hanya:"oh, rahasia senpai! ... hehehe, aku kekelas dulu" dan ngacir.

Terkutuklah rasa penasaran nan kepo seorang midorima shintarou yang terlengkapi dengan fasilitas anti bertanya karna malu, iya,dia tsundere. Dan itu sungguh menyiksa kalbunya. Untung saja matanya yang selalu memiliki fungsi canggih dalam membidik target—seperti ring basket dalam jarak jauh biar three pointnya maknyus sekalipun matanya rabun—itu, mampu mendeteksi isi surat dengan sekali lihat dari jarak 5 meter.

Wow. Kadang ia bersyukur juga kemampuan mengintip itu –sekalipun kalah dengan hawk eyes—tapi cukup efektif dan... menimbulkan dilema.

Untunglah, sang patner yang di jatuhi cinta oleh si pengirim angpaou merah itu sempat mengundang midorima untuk pulang bareng, berarti catat ini : bel pulang, takao menjawab pernyataan angpao (kemungkinan besar di tolak karna nyatanya ia mengajak midorima pulang bareng (mustahil jika ia terima dan mereka bertiga pulang bareng (atau tidak juga))), dan lalu ia dan takao akan pulang menghadap mentari yang tenggelam bersama-sama.

Dan skenario itu betul terjadi. Di balik pintu atap satu-satunya, midorima-chiko sianjing setia menunggu majikannya pulang dengan mematung terlalu dekat untuk ukuran teman yang menunggu teman yang lain menerima pernyataan cinta. Dan lagipula ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara takao dari sini. Tolonglah, itu menguping midorima...

.

"mungkin ini terdengar aneh, dan mungkin juga menjijikkan...tapi sejak pertama kali aku melihat takao senpai.. aku, aku suka senpai! ...jadi.. itu,..."

...

TUNGGU SEBENTAR...

"terimakasih piko-kun... Aku tau kok perasaan suka itu bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan pada laki-laki. Tidak menjijikkan kok."

SEBENTARRR! Kenapa suara itu terdengar seperti...anak..laki-laki?

"tapi... saat ini... aku belum memikirkan untuk pacaran,..aku masih mau fokus pada basket."

Bagus takao, bagus. Lanjutkan.

"tidak apa-apa senpai! Aku tau senpai terlalu baik... makanya aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada senpai... senpai tidak perlu menolakku karna aku tidak ingin membebani senpai dengan hubungan seperti pacaran denganku, karna.. aku..tidak ingin senpai di hina..jadi... terimakasih senpai sudah menyempatkan diri menemuiku.."

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik yang membuat midorima shintarou, untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupnya, bergerak merapat kepintu, membuang harga diri gentelman yang katanya tidak mau mengintip itu, lalu melihat dari celah antar pintu.

"terimakasih karna telah menyukai orang seperti ku, ..."

Takao memeluk yukimura piko.

Dan midorima mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

...

Done!

Takao tersenyum ceria , Rasanya lega sekaligus berat sehabis menolak seseorang. Makanya ia memutuskan mengajak shinchan makan frait di depan stasiun sehabis ini, dan lagi pula, takao berhutang traktiran pada shinchan karna ia merusak pensil dewa malas seminggu yang lalu.

"lets goo shinchan!"

Parkiran sudah kosong, hanya ada gerobak sepeda milik mereka di sudut parkiran, padahal baru pukul 4 sore, tapi sekolah nyaris seperti kuburan. Dengan tubuh mengigil karna membayangkan yang tidak-tidak , takao kazunari menarik gerobaknya yang nyangkut sedikit,yang kemudian tumben di bantu midorima shintarou yang meski badannya besar, tapi sungguh jarang membantu mengeluarkan gerobak yang lumayan berat ini.

Lalu, tangan mereka bersentuhan, tepatnya tangan takao di genggam midorima,-sebentar, pose macam apa ini? Apa mereka guru dan murid yang bermesraan dengan modus belajar komputer? Tapi sungguh badan takao terjepit di antara gigantisnya gerobak dan dada bidang midorima.

Demi apa-demi apa- demi apa...

"kau tidak keberatan dengan laki-laki bakao?" kampret, kelemahan takao kazunari : bisikan bersuara rendah di telinga.

"shin..shinchan—"

"kalau pacaran denganku bagaimana?"

.

.

'HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHH AHAHHHHHHHHHHH!'- **jeritan hari takao kazunari, 16 tahun, siswa sma shuutoku dalam 0,3 detik setelah pernyataan cinta bombastis dari patner tsunderenya.**

 **.**

 **.**

"a..hahahahahahha... jangan bercanda shinchan! Kau membuatku berpikir ini tidak main-main,loh. Nice joke!" tiba-tiba lidahnya fasis berbahasa inggris, sekalipun nilai bahasa inggris dirapotnya 2.

Masih dalam pose nyaris berpelukan ala tel*tubies. Tubuh ringkih takao di putar agar menghadap midorima. Jarak antar muka 15cm. Masih dalam jarak lumayan aman dan kalau mau cium tinggal monyong .asoy.

"aku tidak bercanda bakao. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

OMAIGAI,OMAIGAT,omaigat...sejak kapan midorima sejujur ini? Dan kenapa pula dengan wajah serius midorima yang melebih seriusnya ia waktu masuk zone.

Seseorang, tolong bangunkan takao kalau ini mimpi!kok shinchan mendadak seganteng ini tolonglah!

Takao memejamkan mata, berharap jika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia tengah berada di kamarnya, masih memakai piama dengan rambut acak-acakan, DAN SEMUA KE OOC-AN SHIN-CHAN HANYALAH MIMPI!

Tapi tidak— justru ketika ia berniat membuka matanya, sensasi lembab nan kenyal mengisi dinginnya bibirnya akibat angin musim gugur. Tidak perlu nilai biologi sempurna untuk tau tekstur kenyal ini adalah benda apa.

Midorima shin-chan menciumnya. Innalilahi wainnalilahi rojiun. Nyatanya pejaman mata takao di salah artikan sebagai 'kiss me please here,baby' oleh midorima shitarou yang pangeran sekolah itu.

Dan lalu semua berjalan slow motion. Seolah seluruh bintang mendadak bermukim di sekitaran midorima karna SUMPAH KINCLONG BANGET LATAR BELAKANG ALA SHOUJOU MANGA INI—midorima menangkap pipi takao, dan seolah menambahi bumbu lovey dovey menjadi to d max, ia menatap dalam mata . penuh makna cinta,

"aku mencintaimu takao"

.

.

'OI—oi midorima! Kamu kemasukan apa?!'— **takao kazunari, 16 tahun, siswa shuutoku yang di rundung dilema.**

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan jiwa cheery boy seorang takao kazunari : pernyataan cinta dua orang sekaligus, dan dua-duanya laki-laki.

Hubungan antara ia dan patnernya menjadi cukup merenggang.

Okelah, ia sempat menolak keduanya kemarin.

Ia, menolak.

Sejujurnya ia belum siap untuk hubungan percintaan. Sekalipun itu dengan seorang midorima shintarou yang mengisi hari-hari smanya selama 1 setengah tahun belakangan ini.

Tapi ia mencintai basket dan mau fokus untuk saat ini.

"jadi...maaf kan aku shinchan...dan, terimakasih sudah menyukai orang sepertiku."

Maunya takao, percakapan itu menutup hari super kacaunya. Tapi nyatanya ketika ia berusaha keras membangun suasana agar kembali seperti biasa saat perjalanan pulang. Midorima dengan mudah menghancurkannya kembali dengan:

"kalau alasanmu karna cintamu pada basket lebih besar, aku bisa menerimanya begitu saja bakao, tapi—"

Satu lagi ciuman di jidat. Entah kenapa midorima sungguh berani main gaplok. Yang pasti belum selesai keterkejutan akibat main sosor oleh mahluk penyembah ohasa yang tumben tidak tsundere itu, takao kembali di getarkan hati perawan ting-tingnya dengan pernyataan sungguh gentel :

"aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja takao kazunari. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku sebesar rasa sukamu pada basket, bahkan lebih."

Dan pangeran hijau melanggeng pergi dengan gerobak sepedanya. Meninggalkan takao kazunari dengan keadaan paling dilematik sepanjang sejarah 16 tahun hidupnya.

.

.

'Di tembak sahabat sendiri. ciyeee ..' – **hoshinokaze, 19 tahun, author fic khusus genre humu.**

.

.

.

...

End? Or continue?

NYANpASU~~

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, hahahah, saya telah menyelesaikan semua ujian jadi punya waktu cukup bebas untuk memulai projek komik dan beberapa fic.

Rasanya sungguh kangen dengan yang namanya begadang nulis dan ngegambar~

Dan, sorry, sekalipun ini fic baru setengah, saya memang ada rencana ngelanjutin, tapi rasanya malah pengen bikin edisi komiknya aja#OI STOP GAMBAR HUMU.

Yah, silahkan kalau berkenan monggo di review...

Kalo nggak di fb saya ajah : kise ki

Hehehe, semoga kita bisa berteman~

Jaa!


	2. ih mesyum

Takao kazunari.16 tahun. Siswa sma shuutoku,tengah di gelayuti perasaan 'tidak nyaman' yang hebat hingga sanggup menguapkan skinship biasa antara ia dan shichan menjadi minimum.

Tidak-tidak-tidak! Takao bukannya gugup atau apa,ya. Dia hanya tidak bisa menatap shinchan hari ini, mungkin juga besok, atau seminggu lagi—atau mungkin selamanya.

Shinchan yang itu, iya, midorima shintarou yang itu, tiba-tiba saja bermetamorfosis menjadi pria gagah nan gentel men yang menjemputnya ala ibu peri yang terlalu kreatif dengan mengubah labu jadi kereta—tolong ya, kenapa musti labu? Kenapa bukan cabe atau terong—ya tuhan, takao kenapa salah fokus.—dengan menjemput takao pagi buta dengan gerobak sepeda, atau apa ya namanya, risksaw?

Dan sekalipun gerobak itu reyot(wajar, bikinnya juga dari bahan-bahan di garasi rumah), penuh noda lumpur akibat lebih sering di jamah becek ketimbang sabun,catnya nggak bersisa,dan secara garis besar bobrok: tapi gerobaknya terlihat bak kuda putih dengan shinchan sebagai pangeran yang menungganginya.

Ilusi matanya kelewatan,takao merinding.

"silahkan naik, bakao"

Cih nggak romantis. Tapi untung juga karna takao bukan putri,dan dia kan NGGAK COCOK pake rok.

"tumben kamu jemput shinchan! Kamu bangun kepagian jadi gila sedikit?" takao serius khawatir, tapi kata-katanya jahanam.

"nggak kok. kata ohasa, aku harus duduk di sepeda dengan pita pink."

Oh, wajar. Itu di stang bener ada pita motive hati.

"lagi pula aku pingin kamu ja-ja-jatuh cinta pa-padaku, bakao."

.

.

ah...

kemarin bukan mimpi ya?

.

.

.

...

Angpaou merah

Wanr: BL, boy love, sho-ai, school version, tsundere dimana-mana, OOC, labil, bahasa iyain aja,typo kerlap kerlip,dan... gitulah.

Rate : T yang ada manis-manisnya.

Desclaimer : yang saya miliki hanya plot. (iya tau!)

Enjoy it,guys!

...

...

Bicara soal takao kazunari, yang pertamakali midorima pikirkan adalah : labrador warna hitam.

Warna hitam : karna surainya sewarna arang

Labrador : karna keinginannya untuk bermain jauh lebih besar ketimbang belajar(ya iyalah!), berisik, suka mengganggu konsentrasinya, cempreng, datang tiba-tiba, jahil, imut, imut...imut...imut.

Midorima, seleramu aneh.

Dulu, duluuuu sekali, midorima punya anjing hitam yang di berikan rekan kerja ayahnya yang harus dinas di luar negeri selama beberapa sih di titipkan karna setelah kembali kejepang, si anjing harus minggat dari rumah midorima.

Pada awalnya, midorima benci pada keberadaan si labrador. Semua barangnya kena garuk, ada noda iler di celana olahraganya yang di gantung, ada gongongan mengejutkan tiap ia membuka pintu rumah, ada yang mengikutinya ke dapur dengan ekor yang mengibas, dan ada yang menghangatkan kasurnya yang terlalu lebar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Midorima tidak menyukainya, bahkan membencinya untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

Namun, setelah si labrador menghilang bersama pemilik aslinya, midorima shintarou—bocah 10 tahun pada masa itu, menyadari satu hal penting yang membuat sifat tsunderenya untuk pertamakalinya, di sadari oleh si pemilik sifat : sesungguhnya ia salah mengartikan rasa 'tidak tenang karna ingin memeluk' adalah rasa 'benci.'

Lalu, setelah hilangnya labrador kesayangannya itu, midorima shintarou, 10 tahun, membuat sumpah yang kelak menggonjang ganjingkan hati seorang anak sma 16 tahun pemilik hawk eyes:

Sekalipun ia sulit jujur pada dirinya sendiri,

ia akan berjuang mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada orang yang ia cintai!

.

Dan orang itu adalah takao kazunari.

.

.

.

"takao, ada nasi di pipimu,nanodayo"

"makasih shinchan,dimana?"

"bu-bu-bu-buka mulutmu."

Cih—modus. Tapi masih buka mulut juga.

Hap! Telur gulung di suapkan.

Sensasi telur basi melumer di mulut,

"shinchan berhenti modus menyuapiku dengan telur dadarmu yang mengerikan itu!"

"ba-ba-bakao! Siapa yang menyuapimu?! Aku ingin orang yang kucintai makan masakanku, nanodayo!"

"GAAAHHHH TAPI KAMU NGGAK BISA MASAKKK!"

.

.

.

"gagal kuroko."

Midorima meratap nista, tapi tetep cool karna ia cukup pintar menyembunyikan emosi.

Di depannya pemuda dengan emosi yang lebih datar lagi,meresapi milkshake nikmatnya yang tinggal nikmat karna karna ukurannya jumbo extra duluxe full cream. makin nikmat lagi karna di traktir midorima sebagai ongkos curhat .

Teman merangkap kantong curhat dan minta pendapat, merangkap pemerasan terselubung.

Tapi persetan dengan kantong yang terkuras habis karna minuman sialan, demi takao, uang jajan bulanan bukanlah halangan, jantungan karna curhat dengan manusia setengah hantu gentayangan bukanlah rintangan, dan jadi ojek langganan adalah keringanan.

"hm... aku tidak mengerti kenapa jurus bento penuh cinta gagal" bibir kuroko masih menempel di sedotan, setengah ngomong, setengah sedot.

"padahal aku sudah menyuapinya, tapi tetap gagal."

"jangan bilang itu masakan buatan sendiri."

"Tentu saja!"

Kuroko kicjep. seantero teiko juga tau semenjijikan apa masakan midorima.

"wajar gagal, jangan beri ia kotoran kuda."

Gantian midorima yang kicjep.

"nyatanya saranmu gagal,kuroko."

"hm..."

Si biru muda memasang pose berfikir keras, padahal mengintip majalah remaja yang halaman tengahnya menampilkan atrikel "ayo tangkap hatinya! Jurus cinta doki-doki kyuuun 3 ~~" yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.

"bunga! Jatuhkan hatinya dengan bunga!"

Nada ngotot, tapi ekspresi datar, kuroko gagal berperan jadi dewa cinta. Sayang, yang di seberang meja mencatat saran kuroko dengan antusias, merasa ucapan kuroko adalah teori relativitas einstain yang sungguh jenius.

Tolong nak, kamu di tipu.

.

.

.

Tidak menyerah dengan usahanya yang mendekati hopeless, midorima makin gencar mendekati takao, dia tiba-tiba suka meletakkan vas bungan di meja takao—yang sukses membuat pemuda elang itu menangis histeris karna mengira di bully.

Tidak habis akal, midorima pun menghadiahi takao benda keberuntungannya minggu ini : bangkai kecoa afrika.

Takao besoknya absen sekolah.

.

.

Hari itu juga, kuroko tetsuya di pecat jadi penasehat cinta, resmi di umumkan di meja sebelah jendela kaca di restoran maji burger pukul 4 p.m. dengan kuroko yang meratap sumber rejekinya mampet akibat caranya meraup rejeki tidak halal. Dan di depannya, midorima tinggal daging dan kulit, masih meratap nista.

"dengar midorima-kun. Sebelum kontrak kerja kita berahir, akan kuberikan cara terakhir yang super jitu. Dan.. sebagai perpisahan, kau bisa mendapatkan saran ini secara murah, hanya dengan milkshake ukuran normal."

Rupanya kuroko cukup tidak tau diri kalau sudah soal milkshake.

Midorima lari kekasir. Cinta membuatnya gila—dan bodoh.

.

"sentuh dia tepat di hatinya. Diakan jadi milikmu selamanya."

Midorima berkedip, familiar dengan kalimat itu.

"maksudnya, nanodayo?"

"sentuh ia setulus cinta. Dia kan terbang melayang,midorima-kun"

.

.

Muka midorima berubah ungu: ini berarti taraf merah sudah terlampaui, dan lagi pula merah itu mainstream.

Nah, hayo,mikir apa midorima?

.

.

...

.

.

Ini perasaan takao saja, atau midorima suka mengelus kepalanya akhir-akhir ini?

"shinchan,kalau merasa bersalah soal bangke kecoa kemarin,aku rapopo kok."

"bu-bukannya karna rambutmu halus sekali nanodayo! Aku Cuma ingin melakukannya!"

Pembelaan macam apa pula ini?

"tapi gaya rambutku rusak shinchaan!"

"nanti aku betulin,nanodayo"

Okelah kalo begitu

.

.

"shinchan,bukunya sudah aku ambil."

"bu-bukannya aku mau menggenggam tanganmu,atau apa nanodayo, aku Cuma merasa hangat"

Ih..mesyum.

.

.

"shinchan, jauhkan hidungmu dari tengkukku, geli!"

"bu-bukannya baumu enak nanodayo, aku Cuma ingin membuang nafas di situ!"

Pembelaan yang penting banget .

.

.

Baiklah, ini bukan Cuma perasaan takao saja!

Makin hari, shinchan makin modus nggak bermutu. Derajatnya sebagai idola sekolah bisa runtuh kalau dia ketahuan homo.

Maka dari itu, takao mulai projek menghindarnya.

.

.

...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bila bicara tentang midorima shintarou, maka yang pertama kali terpikirkan adalah : sosok pangeran gagah dari negeri dongeng ajaib.

Pangeran: karna midorima gagah, tampan, tinggi, dari keluarga kaya, putra pertama pewaris perusahaan, pintar, jumawan, pemalu, dan memenuhi aspek profil mantu idaman.

Dari negeri ajaib : pria waras mana yang kesekolah dengan topi sombrero pink (a/n : untuk tau bentuk topi ini, silahkan nonton episode gurita hobi main klarinet yang di serang beruang laut gara-gara mengabaikan peringatan tetangga bintang laut dan sponge kuning-nya yang menyebalkan.)

Kalau saja, kalau saja katao kazunari adalah perempuan, maka dengan latar bunga-bunga dan sountrack move like jeager, ia kan berlari kepelukan pangeran negeri ajaib itu,

Tapi nyatanya ia hanyalah laki-laki,anak sma yang kurang lemak dan kalsium hingga tidak tumbuh keatas dan kesamping, berisik, suka ngintip, belah tengah (?) dan berisik .

(sengaja di tulis duakali karna ia memang sudah taraf expert soal membuat keributan.)

Jadi dia tidak berlari kepelukan shinchan dengan lagu move like jeager sebagai pengiring, atau latar bunga-bunga.

Dia hanya menghindar, berlari sejauh mungkin dari kemungkinan bertatapan dengan shinchan, atau menatap punggung tangannya, atau tengkuknya, atau helaian hijau yang tumbuh di ketiaknya. (hei, dia berambut hijau alami, dan alis serta bola matanyapun sewarna. Jadi bukan sama sekali karna keteknya lumutan, lagi pula shinchan itu highinish!)

Intinya, Yeah, dia menghindari shinchan.

"TAKAO MATI SAJA KAUUUUU!"

Itu suara teriakan kapten ngamuk.

"maaf kapten!" aih—kan karna dia menghindari shinchan, team worknya jadi payah!

"LARI 30 PUTARAN!"—kampret, kena hukuman lagi.

" DAN BERHENTI MENATAPI MIDORIMA!"

.

.

Loh?

.

.

...

Nafas sudah putus, gedung olah raga nyaris sepi, dia masih punya hutang dua putaran dan nyaris pingsan. Ih.. kapten kejamnya ampe tumpeh-tumpeh.

Takao memutuskan untuk persetan dengan hukuman, toh yang tau dia curang hanya dia dan tuhan yang maha melihat. Dia berbaring di tengah lapangan, nafasnya putus-putus tak karuan. Tenaga habis, dan ia butuh air.

Malas mengambilnya.

"nih bakao."

Sumpah ya, shinchan ini pangeran, ato pembaca pikiran?

"makasih shinchan..hah..hah...cavek.."

Takao minum rakus.

"kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku,nanodayo?"

Nyembur,batuk berdarah.—tunggu, dia bukan penerita TBC

"harghhh? "

"kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku,nanodayo?"

Tolong midorima kok nyantai sekali kamu ulang,nak? OOC TOLONGLAH?!

"shinchan,kau tau kan kalo aku—"

Tertelan kembali, apapun itu yang ingin di lontarkan tampaknya midorima menolak pernyataan penolakan,

Dan lagi,Bibir midorima sudah berada di tempatnya: di antara bibir takao yang setengah -menutup, seolah mencari celah untuk bersatu, untuk melebur menjadi puzzel yang di satukan, terasa klop.

Terasa pas.

Hangat, nan nyaman.

"aku mencintaimu takao."

Shinchan menatap takao serius.

Ya tuhaaaaaaannnnn, tolong takao, ini midorima bisa main sosor tapi tetep kinclong kok bisa?!

"tapi..aku—"

Jemari midorima merayapi tangan takao, menggenggam, menyelipkan celah jemarinya agar bersatu.

Lagi-lagi bagai puzzel yang begitu lengkap.

"kau lihat ,nanodayo? Bahkan tangan kitapun terasa pas. Bukankah kita diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi seperti ini."

Lalu bibir midorima mengecup puncuk jemari takao pelan, kecupan ringan yang membuat takao seolah keping es rapuh yang mudah mencair.

Merambat, panas.

Nafas midorima menderu pelan, meninggalkan jejak hangat di sepanjang lengan takao, merambat naik,

.

menuju tengkuk takao, membisik halus di telinga pemuda yang tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari jerat mematikan seorang midorima shintarou,

"pilih aku, nanodayo"

.

.

Sekalipun akhiran khas midorima itu jelas merusak mood romatis. Takao nyatanya meleleh di tempatnya di tarik duduk.

"shichaan..."

Ia hanya mampu merengek seperti bocah demam yang tak mau tidur.

"kazunari"

Siyalan, bisikan di telinga dan nama kecilnya,astaga! Bagaimana mungkin takao tidak makin terperdaya!

Lalu lagi-lagi, kecupan kecil, ringan, menekan sisi pipi takao yang panas.

Bibir midorima menari pelan, menyentuh bibir takao sekali lagi—lalu sekali lagi pula menghanyutkan takao dalam sebuah ciuman yang ringan tidak menuntut.

Ciuman yang mencerminkan seorang midorima shintarou yang tak pernah meminta apapun padanya , namun selalu ada untuk memberi.

Yah, kecuali memintanya diam tentu saja

.

"hentikan shinchan"

Satu lagi rengekan mungil takao.

"HENTI—"

"loh kalian belum pulang?!"

Dalam 0,4 detik, takao dan midorima terpisah dalam jarak 10 meter, saling duduk seiza.

Kapten sialan, nggak ketok pintu dulu!

Tapi,Memang ini kamar penganten apa pake pintu segala?!

"ka-kami akan pulang habis ini."

Midorima hanya diam.

Dan sang kapten berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

,

...

Dalam gelap malam, keduanya diam.

Takao mengayuh di depan, midorima di belakang.

Masing masing sibuk dalam pikiran sendiri.

.

.

"kau terganggu dengan tindakanku, nanodayo?"

Takao diam.

"kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Takao masih diam.

.

.

Dan rikshaw keramat tiba di depan rumah takao. Ia turun dengan masih diam, midorima gantian duduk di sepeda.

Dan sepeda melaju pelan, dengan takao yang berbisik.

Namun cukup keras untuk di dengar midorima:

"ya, aku ingin kau berhenti."

.

.

Dan jantung midorima berhenti berdetak.

.

.

 **Tbc—or end?**

a/n :

ya harow!

Akhirnya fic ini saya lanjutkan (padahal lagi nggak mood nulis, capek juga pulang ospek kampret.)

Makasih minna-san sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ini (saya bahkan nggak tau ini nulis apaan, pake multi chapters pula,tiba-tiba suak 2k pula di chap ini! tolonglah.)

Chap depan paling juga tamat, semoga kalian menikmatinya!

Dan, ijinkan saya membalas review chap 1 di sini!

nyenyee: fb saya masih aktif kok, silahkan add frien biar nambahin teman saya yang minim, huhuhuhu, saya bodoh kalo interaksi di dunia maya soalnya, jadi satu teman itu sangat berharga. Dan tolong jangan panggil saya senpai, saya newbie kok, ah, semoga kita bisa berteman nye-chan!

kensopu : hehehe, makasih, selamat membaca chap 2~

namikhraKyra : hehehe ini lanjut~ makasih sudah kita bisa berteman~

Faniyue: sankyuu

anak ayam : ih, takao masih malu-malu tuh, jadi masih tarik ulur lah~ makasih sudah membaca anak ayam-san~

zuzu : makasihhhh XD, selamat membaca chap 2~

Yah~ sampai ketemu di chap 3!

Jaa!


	3. khatam

"Ya, aku ingin kau berhenti."

.

.

Dan jantung midorima berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

Tulang belulangnya terasa meleh kelantai, dan ia bisa bernafas, ia memang masih hidup, tapi separuh jiwanya pergi.

Dan midorima merasa jika hidupnya berakhir bersama cinta pertamanya,

Maka risksaw ia tinggalkan begitu saja, kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati takao.

Ia tidak percaya, tidak pula ingin mempercayai.

Tapi ini kenyataan, dan takao baru saja menolaknya.

.

Di tempatnya berdiri, nafas takao tercekat,

Ia baru saja menolak.

Ia baru saja menolak shinchan.

Kenapa shinchan malah berjalan menuju dirinya?

"bakao."

Langkah shinchan memukul mundur takao, rasanya ingin lari, sembunyi.

Mungkin sajakan shinchan memeluknya, lalu menciumnya lagi? Dan bagaimana jika ada orang yang lihat? Nanti ketahuan kalau midorima shintarou homo.

"pergi shinchan"

Cicitan takao menusuk dalam jantung midorima, tapi ia tetap melangkah hingga jarak mereka hanya setengah meter, dan tangannya menggapai helai hitam takao.

takao membeku,kakinya terpaku di tanah, dan ekspresi shinchan meluluhlantahkan nuraninya.

Ia tidak mempercayai jika ia yang baru saja mencetak ekspresi itu di wajah midorima.

Dan—

Takao memejamkan mata, seharusnya ia menghentikan tindakan midorima, lalu kembali menolak,

Kok dia malah dia membiarkan wajah midorima mendekat,dan membiarkan cowok hijau itu mengecupnya, tidak di bibir, hanya kecupan ringan di jidat.

Lebih lama dari yang ia kira, tapi begitu semuanya selesai, midorima membelai rambut takao,lalu berkata parau

"baiklah,nanodayo. Selamat tinggal, kazunari."

.

.

Dan ia melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

.

Dan takao berharap, berharap, berharap.. sountrack move like jeager terdengar saat ini, lalu latar belakang bunga-bunga shoujou,dan ia berlari memeluk punggung midorima.

Dan ia berharap-berharap-berharap...

ia adalah seorang perempuan.

.

.

...

Angpaou merah

Wanr: BL, boy love, sho-ai, school version, tsundere dimana-mana, OOC, labil, bahasa iyain aja,typo kerlap kerlip,dan... gitulah.

Rate : T yang ada manis-manisnya.

Desclaimer : yang saya miliki hanya plot. (iya tau!)

Enjoy it,guys!

...

.

Sejak itu, ia tak lagi menemukan shinchan di manapun.

Tidak di kantin, tidak di perpustakaan, tidak di lapangan parkir sekolahan, tidak di gerobak di belakang sepeda yang takao kayuh, tidak di toilet, tidak di manapun.

Di kelas, midorima di kerubuti perempuan-perempuan yang biasanya dia usir pergi, takao gemas ingin memarahi, tapi ia tak sanggup mendekati, atau mengusir mereka pergi.

Dan takao sendirian di mejanya, sendirian di tempatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, midorima tengah berusaha merapalkan mantra ajaib

"takao itu idiot, takao itu bau ketek, takao itu bodoh,"

Berulang-ulang, berulang-ulang, hingga ia muak, hingga ia bosan. Hingga hatinya patah, dan ia melupakan cintanya.

[atau ia hanya ingin memiliki alasan untuk melafalkan nama takao berulang-ulang]

.

.

Tidak lagi ada duo midotaka, yang ada hanya takao kazunari.

Dan midorima shintarou.

Dua orang asing.

.

.

.

"midorima-kun, berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti pelaku pembullyan."

"tapi kau memang membully kantongku, nanodayo."

Kuroko stop menyedot milkshake,ia arahkan atensi sepenuhnya untuk teman lamanya yang malang.

"patah hati tidak akan membuatmu mati."

"nyatanya aku mati, nanodayo"

Ih, tolong, midorima alay .

"kau mau saran,midorima-kun?"

Midorima menunduk lebih dalam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada foto takao (dan kuroko menahan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya,dari mana midorima mendapatkannya.)

"aku tidak mood mentraktir milk shake."

Ok, kuroko putuskan untuk menemani midorima dalam kegalauannya.

Mencoba bersedekah dengan temen sendiri kadang-kadang bukan mesalah besar.

"akan kukenalkan midorima-kun,dengan izuki senpai."

.

.

.

...

Sekalipun sudah bilang pada ibu kalau takao lagi galau, nyatanya sang bunda terchinta tidak sepengertian yang ia kira, tetap tugas belanja membuatnya harus melangkah keluar rumah,sekalian mampir ke maji burger buat jajan pake uang kembalian. Dan tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri.

Itu shinchan bukan?

Tapi masa ada sih yang rambutnya selumutan shinchan?

Loh itu siapa?

Kok shinchan dua-duaan dengan cowok sipit rambut hitam?

.

"SHINCHAN!"

Yang di panggil namanya menoleh slow motion, takao berteriak tidak santai, ia setengah berlari setengah kesetanan.

"bakao?"

Darah takao mendidih.

"O, jadi gitu? Puas kamu?"

Hah? Bentar midorima kena internet positif, nggak nyambung.

"maksudnya apa, nanodayo?"

"jadi asal dia mirip aku, seganteng aku? Seimut aku? Siapapun boleh gitu?!" takao kebakaran jenggot bawah. Karna jenggot atas belum ada. sekalian narsis dikit.

...

Eh,bentar, jenggot apa?

"kamu ngomong apa?"

"KAMU BILANG CINTA SAMA AKU, SEKARANG KAMU KENCAN SAMA ORANG LAIN. YANG MIRIP AKU! KAMU TUH JAHAT! JAHAT KAYA MAS DANU YANG KECE BADAI DI PILEM BATTLE OF SURABAYA!"

"loh? Kamu kan nolak aku nanodayo?"

...

Ah,Iya juga ya.

Takao baru sadar, YA ALLAH MALU BANGETTT!

Satu restoran yang sempat pause demi menonton terenovela versi humu live streaming langsung melanjutkan kerjaan masing-masing, sedikit bersimmpati pada takao dengan pura-pura nggak liat, tau lah, si takao kazunari yang itu taunya alay kelewatan sampe di taraf yang malu-maluin.

...

.

.

Di sekolah, sebisa mungkin takao mencari bola naga, biar kalo ketemu 7 kan bisa muncul dewa, trus minta biar kemampuannya di tukar sama misdirectionnya kuroko. Intinya, jangan sampelah ketemu midorima,

"takao kazunari, aku mau bicara, nanodayo."

Sial, di fandom ini juga nggak ada yang namanya lampu aladin.

Jadi yang bisa takao lakukan Cuma lari.

Maka siang itu, duo midotaka kembali bersatu dalam adegan romantis ala negri asal kare; kejar-kejaran sambil nyanyi, bedanya Cuma wajah takao persis hewan kurban lepas, dan midorima tukang jagal yang sariosa mengelilingi sekolah, dan dasar plot mainstream, sudah midorima tebak takao yang IQ-nya sedikit tiarap itu bakal lari keatap.

Jadi midorima kunci pintu biar takao tidak lari, lelah mengejar, lelah di PHP-in, lelah di tolak,padahal di cium mau. Lelah denial dan mati-matian membunuh sifat pemalunya, meski berujung kepahitan penolakan.

Midorima hanya bisa melakukan satu hal untuk terakhir kalinya , dan semoga kali ini, takao mau jujur biar dia tidak lagi maso segitunya.

"SHINCHAN JAUH-JAUH SANA!" takao gemetar di pinggir tiang mengatupkan lengan di muka biar tidak keliatan kalau malu. Terlambat nak, dunia juga tau kamu mau kok.

"maksud kamu marah itu apa takao?"

Ih shinchan pura-pura bego,plis.

"AAAA SHINCHAN BEGO!"

"kalau gitu boleh nggak aku anggep kamu suka aku, nanodayo?"

"nggak tau."

Capek jerit-jerit, takao mencicit.

"kamu cemburu?"

Nggak tau.

"kamu mau aku Cuma cinta sama kamu?"

Sumpah nggak tau. Dia tidak menyukai midorima, iya lah, dia kan nggak humu. Tapi...

Tapii...

Ah, bodo amat.

"IYA! AKU SUKA! AKU CINTA KAMU SHINCHAN!"

Ciyee ngaku.

"..."ini midorima speachless

"aku nggak mau kamu jalan dengan cowo lain, aku nggak mau kamu di kerumuni cewe-cewek, aku maunya kamu Cuma mengayuh richsaw buat aku, kamu Cuma bilang suka sama aku!"

Aaaa...Hening,biarkan kita semua tau jika sensasi ini ada diantara midorima shintarou : cowok sma yang akhirnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tembok, tidak lagi maso mengejar,lalu baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta bombastis dari sang pujaan jiwa.

Dan takao kazunari, yang mulutnya baru saja menembak orang yang ia tolak sekaligus temannya, sekaligus sohib kentalnya, sekaligus orang yang selingkuh di belakangnya (sekalipun mereka belom jadian,plis.)dan dia terbunuh oleh rasa malunya yang luarbiasa heboh menggedor hingga cukup untuk bisa kena serangan jantung dan mati seketika.

.

.

"ok. Kita err, jadi... saling suka, nanodayo?"

Masih dengan muka tertutup tangan, takao mengagguk.

Bolehkah midorima senang sekarang (iya, dia masih trauma di tolak ngomong-ngomong)

OH OHASA,TIDAK SIA-SIA MIDORIMA PAKE KOLOR DORAEMON LUCKY ITEM HARI INI!

"ka-ka-ka-kalau begitu boleh aku...peluk?"

AARRGGGHHHHTT, tolong shinchan bisa berhenti membuat takao jantungan lebih dari ini. Sumpah ini memalukan, mendebarkan, membuat takao mau menggali lubang,lalu mengubur diri di dalamnya,atau setidaknya minimal, dia hanya mau menutup wajahnya yang sungguh tidak tau harus berekspresi apa.

Tapi midorima kemudian menyingkirkan tangan takao demi menemukan wajah super merah yang berhias mata elang cemerlang. Dan tolong lah, kenapa gravitasi mendadak hilang dan perasaan midorima terbang melayang.

"iya, peluk aku shinchan."

Lalu takao membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang seorang midorima shintarou.

Tidak perlu alunan sountrack move like jeager terdengar saat ini,atau latar belakang bunga-bunga ala shoujou manga. Atau takao harus oprasi kelamin pulang ini.

Yang dia butuhkan hanya sedikit keberanian, dan jawaban jujur tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

.

tangan midorima bergerak pelan mengelus puncuk kepala takao, lalu membenamkan lebih dalam tubuh takao di dekapnya,

Iya,Bisakah satu rengkuhan hangat menutup kisah alay ini untuk selamanya?

...

.

.

.

 **Owari**

Hoooho, saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak alay, maklum lagi galau. Galau entah untuk apa.

Tapiii, terimakasih untuk semua review readers, saya tau kalian maso banget mau baca sampe abis cerita ini. Aarrrgghhhhttt, saya hanya mau bikin samting yang, errr, menggambarkan bahwa saya masih wanita normal yang suka fluffy, nggak hurt melulu.(iya saya maso kayaknya.)

Ngomongin soal mas danu di pilm battle of surabaya, jujur saya salah fokus pas heroinnya mati, mungkin saya satu-satunya di bioskop yang peluk temen di sebelah sambil jerit "YESSS PENGGANGGU MatI!" dan seneng mampus karna ekspektasi gw kalo si heroin bakal ngomong ' maz danu, jagain musa' beneran terjadi. HAHAHAHA, saya langsung teriak 'wohooo akhirnya adegan romance di mulai juga!'

Iya, saya berisik banget di bioskop ngomong-ngomong, untung sepi.

AAA! SAYA BANGGA BANGET INDONESIA SUKSES BIKIN ANIMASI SEKECE ITU!KARNA SAYA CINTA MATI SAMA MAZ DANU YANG GANTENGNYA ASDFGHJKL!

Uhuk, ok, lalu, Sungguh saya bersyukur ada yang masih menyempatkan diri menekan tombol review. SAYA BERTERIMAKASIH SEKALIIIiii AAAAAA!

Last, semoga kisah alay ini sedikit banyak mengukir sebilah senyum di wajah kalian

Demi persahabatan, cinta dan perdamaian dunia~

Salam, hoshino kaze.

...

"ngomong-ngomong izuki senpai itu punya pacar, dia hanya teman kuroko yang senasib, jadi kami saling curhat,nanodayo."

"jangan sebut namanya di depanku,wahai midorima shintarou."

"o-ok."

.

Iyah, tamat dah.


End file.
